We propose to study the disposition of d-tubocurarine and metocurine in man, using radioimmunoassay and the evoked compound electromyelogram, correlating serum drug concentrations with drug action and to determine the effects of age and disease state. We also propose to study in animals the effects of prolonged paralysis on the myoneural junction and the long-term distribution and excretion of d-tubocurarine.